geniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paimon
According to The Goetia: The Lesser Key of Solomon the King, Paimon is one of the Kings of Jinnestan, more obedient to Lucifer than other kings are, and has two hundred (one hundred to other authors) legions of demons under his rule. He has a great voice and roars as soon as he comes, speaking in this manner for a while, until the conjurer compels him and then he answers clearly the questions he is asked. When the conjurer invokes this demon he must look towards the northwest (the west to other authors), for there is where he has his house, and when Paimon appears he must be allowed to ask what he wishes and be answered, in order to obtain the same from him. Paimon teaches all arts, philosophy and sciences, and secret things; he can reveal all mysteries of the Earth, wind and water, what the mind is, and everything the conjurer wants to know, gives good familiars, dignities and confirms them, binds men to the conjurer's will. If Paimon is cited alone, some offering or sacrifice must be done, and he will accept it; then two kings called Beball (Bebal or Labal) and Abalam (Abalim) will go to him together with other spirits, often twenty-five legions; but these other spirits do not always come unless the conjurer call upon them. Paimon is depicted as a man with an effeminate face (a strong man with a woman's face according to other authors), wearing a precious crown, and riding a dromedary. Before him often goes a host demons with the shape of men, playing trumpets, cymbals, and any other sort of musical instruments. Other spellings: Paimonia Rank Paimon is more obedient to Lucifer than other kings are, and has two hundred (one hundred to other authors) legions of demons under his rule, half of them from the Jinn Order, and half from the Order of Powers. Appearance Paimon is depicted as a man with a woman's face, wearing a crown made with precious stones, and riding a dromedary. Before him often goes a host demons with the shape of men, playing trumpets, cymbals, and any other sort of musical instruments. Powers Paimon teaches all arts, philosophy and sciences, and secret things; he can reveal all mysteries of the Earth, wind and water, what the mind is, and everything the conjurer wants to know, gives good familiars, dignities and confirms them, binds men to the conjurer's will. If Paymon is evoked by sacrifice or libation, he may appear accompanied by Bebal and Abalam. Paimon has a great voice and roars as soon as he comes, speaking in this manner for a while, until the conjurer compels him and then he answers clearly the questions he is asked. When the conjurer invokes this demon he must look towards the northwest (the west to other authors), for there is where he has his house, and when Paimon appears he must be allowed to ask what he wishes and be answered, in order to obtain the same from him. Category:Demons Category:Demons in Christianity Category:Goetic demons Category:Kings of Hell Category:Spirits of Solomon Category:Males